BreathingAbela
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Hidden in the shadows. Always. She kept to herself most of the time. And the worst part was that she couldn't resist him. Not anymore. Not now. Not ever.
1. Chapter 1

By now Hermione was finished. It was third year already, and that punch had never felt so good. Though Malfoy was as awful as he ever had been, just one good right hook had been enough to sate Hermione's bloodlust for the blond ferret. For now. Later, however, Hermione would need to get him back again. She had to move forward on her threat that she posed that day to ensure that Malfoy would fear her enough to grow up even if it was a seemingly infinitesimal amount. That was better than nothing.

After the craziness of living that day twice in a row in order to save two different lives and possibly even more depending on which way one tilted his head and squinted at the scenario, Hermione found herself in the most secluded corner of the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower in the most comfortable chair at the perfect distance from the fire place. There it was that she weaved her web of revenge. In its brilliance, it was a tricky plot both for the target and the plot's plotter. Hermione knew this and decided that until she could find a way to have her cake and eat it, too – which she was quite good at – she would gladly accept the consequences she was aware of. And so it began.

The plot, as it were, consisted only as Hermione as player, excluding the boys, and solely Malfoy as her adversary in this game. Hermione would disguise herself as a Slytherin to obtain Malfoy's trust and secrets only to embarrass him with the revealing of her identity after obtaining enough information that would affect the young, impressionable pureblood and strike enough fear deep down inside of him that he would be forced to learn a lesson or two. How she would disguise herself was a thing that had to be creative. Based on her experience, Polyjuice Potion was one hundred percent out of the question. And regardless, Hermione did not wish to involve anyone in this conspiracy other than herself and her appointed victim, so replicating the exterior of another person was irrelevant. Therefore, Hermione chose to glamour herself as another person. She would create a whole new identity. She would be a whole new and different person: a person that will seem to have been invisible until this very year when none other than Draco Malfoy would catch her eye.

The consequences were fortunately obvious. Hermione's main concern would be that, in order not to arouse suspicion – from Malfoy or any professors – she would inadvertently have to truly become two people, attending classes regularly and slipping by only when she could. But because of her abilities, Hermione was sure that she could balance such a life, at least until she happened upon an opportunity that presented itself as an alibi to discontinue use of her alias. Hermione smiled contently to herself. She was prepared to accept this challenge. She was after all the brightest witch of her age. And such a revenge had never before tasted so sweet.

* * *

Because of pressing time with the end of the year approaching steadily ahead, Hermione acted quickly and efficiently. It was also a rather advantageous point of time. Classes would be wrapping up and therefore less of an issue with the exception of final examinations which never presented an issue with Hermione who actually looked forward to them.

The first order of business was researching Malfoy's schedule for his classes and habits. A bonus was that Malfoy was rarely spontaneous unless he managed to be alone, separated from his lackeys. Hermione noticed in her two weeks of observations that Malfoy seemed to prefer it this way. In fact, he even seemed to breathe a little lighter when he thought he was alone. It was from this that Hermione first learned that Malfoy was a complicated young man, as were all males, of course.

After becoming familiarized with his routine, Hermione set a date. Having acquired Slytherin robes just like the year previous, Hermione carefully planned the night she would don them under the name of her new persona. It would be a full moon so that Lupin would be out of the castle and Snape would consequently be too busy watching the upper floors to peruse the dungeons. Another added bonus consisted of the lack of prefects' patrols once again because of Lupin and, of course, the escape of notorious, mass murderer, Sirius Black. Hermione smiled. Sirius seemed a good man. He deserved a chance to clear his name and provide Harry with a firmer sense of family. Hermione allowed the thought to pass and let her mind settle on the task at hand. It was mere days now.

**Hope you enjoyed. Think of this shortie as a little introductory chapter. There will be more tomorrow.. Possibly. I rather enjoy this idea. ;) Tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear I really had this finished the day after the last one I posted. It's just a matter of getting it posted... That takes time and effort as I handwrite my stories. But alas, here it is. Hopefully I'll get the next one up quickly, but don't take my word for it. You can't trust wizards. Trust me. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

Hermione adjusted her borrowed tie in the mirror of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She and Myrtle got along well enough. It was Ron that she did not like, and as long as Hermione would visit a bit more often and put in a good word for her with Harry, then Myrtle would keep her secret just like the last time – with the exception concerning Hermione transforming herself into a feline.

The ghost in question was currently hovering above and behind Hermione and observing her appearance in the expensive robes accented with green and silver rather than Hermione's normal red and gold. Myrtle had a peculiar grin painted on her face as she spoke, "You know those colors rather suit you, Hermione. That in combination to this scheme…perhaps you should have been in Slytherin."

"Perhaps," responded Hermione as she grinned and rolled her eyes, still facing the mirror, eliciting a lively giggle from the dead girl behind her, "However, the goal is not to look like myself."

"How will you manage that?" inquired Myrtle, "I don't see any Polyjuice potion."

Hermione smirked at Myrtle through the mirror, "Why, Myrtle, haven't you ever pondered that the life of most Slytherins and Purebloods must be quite…glamourous?"

At that moment, Hermione brandished her wand and whispered her glamour charm. In an instant, Hermione changed. While her body type remained the same, her facial features differed. Her brunette hair became golden brown, straight, slightly shorter, and possessed a choppiness that somehow worked. Her eyes changed from milk chocolate brown to a deep olive green and her eyes shifted into a more slight almond shape though they were still highlighted by her lashes that remained long. Freckles dotted her high cheekbones and her lips became fuller, accenting her face shape and angled jaw (which remained the same) nicely.

"Well then," spoke Hermione as she turned to a – for once – speechless Myrtle, "I should be off. Curfew hour will be approaching soon and dinner should just now have ended. I'll see you in a few hours, Myrtle. Wish me luck."

* * *

Part of Hermione wished that she had snagged Harry's Marauder's Map before attempting to make her way to the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. The downside to dinner just ending was that most Slytherins avoided the return to their dormitories until the last possible minute, but Hermione didn't have the luxury of dawdling. She would have to trust her memory of scanning the map as well as the details Harry had told her instead of following a crowd. Ron's information could not be completely trusted.

It did not take long for Hermione to find the right corridor. She was farther ahead, but there were now a few other students traversing down the halls. Hermione kept her head down in hopes that no one would call out to her. Speeding up her pace ever so slightly, Hermione put a little more distance between herself and the other students. Once she was in the common room, she could move to a discreet place to scout out Malfoy. She would then have to concoct a plan to speak to him, an excuse of some sort.

Rounding a corner, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into a firm back of someone in her path.

"Whoa, where's the troll you're running from?" asked a halfway amused, halfway annoyed voice, "You should probably slow down and watch where you're going. You wouldn't want people to think you're up to something."

Hermione lifted her gaze as she mentally cursed herself and mumbled, "Apologies…"

She started when her eyes landed on the face of the boy in front of her. Her eyes widened and a blush crept up to rest on her cheeks out of embarrassment for not recognizing his voice. However, the boy in front of her took her blush to be something of a different kind.

He smirked, "Well, I know I'm attractive but there's no need to stare. It's not very polite, you know."

Hermione closed her mouth and swallowed her retort. She did not want to be too standoff-ish and ruin her chances, "No, it isn't… I mean, I just like to reach the Common Room before everyone else. I-I like to be alone, you see," she responded in a quiet voice.

Something of recognition passed over Malfoy's face. He understood. "Very well then," he replied in kind. Hermione was surprised at this, expecting an interrogation, but it seemed he needed no other explanation. After a delayed moment, Hermione trotted to catch up with the boy who had begun walking at a smooth and swift pace, where she continued to walk beside him silently.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before turning is head to speak, "So are you a first year or something? I don't recall ever seeing you around."

Hermione shook her head as she responded, keeping her gaze trained on the ground, "Erm…no, I'm a – I'm a third year." Hermione was slightly perplexed. It was odd to witness Malfoy being civil.

"Really?" he inquired, "Then I must apologize. I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

Hermione blanched, grateful that he could only see part of her face from this angle. How could she forget to name herself?! Quickly, Hermione scanned her thoughts while reminding herself to breathe. _Breathe_. For some reason, this reminder made her think of her Bible study the previous night and the story of Cain and Abel.

"Abela," Hermione blurted, "My…er…my name is Abela. Abela Dadan."

Malfoy stopped then and faced her with a pleasant smirk, "Abela," he repeated, "It is nice to formally meet you. I am Draco Malfoy, but of course, you knew that. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Hermione nodded in response, unsure of how to answer, reminding herself that it was going to be different as a Slytherin. Suddenly she became aware that they had reached the entrance to the common room.

"Oh," Hermione breathed.

Malfoy chuckled and spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Would you like to do the honors or should I? But we haven't all night if you wish to retreat before anyone else arrives. The others will be here at any moment."

Hermione eyed him briefly from under her lashes, wondering if this was a test of sorts. With a deep breath, she muttered the password, "_Leonus Vicinus_." Hermione nearly let out a sigh of relief when the portal swung open, but she refrained from doing so as she entered, shortly followed by Malfoy.

Hermione did her best to act as if the Slytherin Common Room was something she saw every day. It was magnificent. She followed Malfoy over to a small bar for refreshments to the immediate right of the room. She grabbed a small glass of pumpkin juice as Malfoy selected a crisp green apple.

"What is it you normally do at this time of night after getting here in such a hurry?" Malfoy asked between bites.

Hermione looked around as she answered him, her eyes landing on a small armchair in a lonesome corner nearby a dusty bookshelf. It obviously was not used very often. She smiled. Perfect. "I normally get here first and wander to a lone corner where no one ever approaches. In fact, I doubt they even know it's there, but that makes it perfect for me to read undisturbed or simply watch people. You learn a lot that way," she lied smoothly.

Malfoy smirked mischievously, "You are a true Slytherin, Abela." Setting down his half-eaten apple, Malfoy gestured for her to follow, "Come. I want to show you something."

Hermione followed him silently to the other side of the Common Room. What seemed a normal column supporting the wall hid a small spiral staircase built into the back of it. Upon reaching the top, Hermione found that it led to a balcony. I was rather spacious and seemed to double as a small study and potions laboratory as well as a lookout above the entire Common Room. Hermione noticed with pleasure that her corner was a mere shadow from this point, but she still gasped at the brilliance of it all.

Malfoy turned to her from his position of leaning over the balcony by resting his arms on the banister, not quite tall enough to rest completely on it. Though at the rate he was growing, he would eventually be able to do just that as he already stood high above Hermione.

"Do you like to explore, Abela?" he asked her curiously.

Hermione thought back on all of her adventures over the past three years and all the explorations those included. "Yeah," she replied, "I suppose you could say that."

"I wonder if any of the other common rooms have a secret place as cool as this one," Malfoy pondered aloud as he once again gazed out over the massive space, "Probably not. Salazar most likely made this especially for Pureblood eyes. There couldn't possibly be anything this extravagant made for Muggleborns to see." He turned to her again. "Are you a Pureblood, Abela? You seem the like, but the name 'Dadan' doesn't seem all that familiar. You are a Slytherin after all, however."

Hermione nodded, "I am. It's African, my last name. My parents worked with missionaries in Africa for some time, so they changed their names to blend with the culture. Though if you ask me, I feel as though they did it to escape something…"

Malfoy nodded as she had before his eyes became distant as if he was thinking. Then, turning completely toward her, his expression rather puzzled, he asked a fairly simple and therefore comical – to Hermione anyways – question, "What's a missionary?"

Hermione's lips curled into an amused half smile as she answered, "Believers in something called a Bible and an omnipotent being known as God, a type of religion. These believers travel the world to spread the word about a God who sent his only son to sacrifice himself in order to save every person on Earth. It's rather popular with Muggles, and it's possibly the closest thing to magic that they believe in though the African people seem to be much more attuned to the belief of magical things, muggle or not."

Without missing a beat Malfoy carried on by asking, "Are you one of these believers then, of this…religion? Are you a missionary?"

Hermione smiled softly with a slight scoff before facing the vast, open space that was the Common Room filling with students. Curfew was approaching, but somehow Hermione could not bring herself to hurry the conversation, "No, I'm not a missionary, but as for a believer? I suppose I am. I mean, I was brought up on those beliefs with everyone around me breathing in and out the stories and tales of proof and supposed truth. I doubt it at times, of course, but somehow I can't fight what was bred into me." Hermione tilted her head in thought as her arms dangled over the banister, "It's funny how the things we are taught at a young age become the basis and foundation of who we are and who we will be most times."

Hermione, thinking aloud with no regard to those thoughts she spoke, was unaware of the young Malfoy heir staring intently at her back with an interesting look of recognition to what the girl who appeared not as herself was saying. As she spun towards him with a flourish, he quickly changed such a look he brandished into his perfectly practiced expression of disinterest and smug challenge, offering a curt nod in her direction to ensure he had been listening.

Hermione found herself returning what seemed a popular gesture for Slytherins as she thought of what an odd sensation it was to exchange a silent conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy. And it was all according to her plan.

It was the sound of their wands softly reminding them that it was curfew that broke Hermione out of her conspiring thoughts, "Oh, is that the time!" gasped Hermione, "I suppose I won't be reading to night, but I best be off."

She was to the top of the stairs before Malfoy called out demanding, "Where are you going?"

Hermione smirked at him over her shoulder, "I find that the shadows show you the best places to explore."

With that singular statement, Hermione turned on her heel and slipped past the thinning collectives of students and into the halls. She breathed out. Swiftly, Hermione found her cautious way to Moaning Myrtle's Lavatory with only her thoughts that this night had started her plan off in a rather smooth way to accompany her.


End file.
